


Someone Needs a Nap

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: Gabriel's hand is too small to hold the gun and reach the trigger at the same time.





	Someone Needs a Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ora (Finale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/gifts).



> Drabble prompt from Ora: Reaper76, deaged

Jack looks down at his hands. "This is bullshit." They're small. He's small. His voice sounds like he's been sucking helium. He looks at the gun he's now cradling against his chest in an effort not to drop it.

There's an angry but not very intimidating growl. Jack looks up at Gabriel, now not quite five feet tall and drowning in his clothes like he's trying on his big brother's football pads and fetish gear. Gabriel scowls at his shotguns, the muzzles resting against the floor, and despondently tries to pull the trigger on one with the edge of his fingernail. "What the fuck, Jack, I told you not to shoot that."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have hid behind it then!" Jack makes a valiant attempt to stomp in Gabriel's direction with his armored boots rattling around above his knees, and heaves his gun awkwardly at Gabriel.

"Ow! Shit! That's my foot!" Gabriel lets go of his gun to grab for the injured appendage. The shotgun falls on his other foot. "Ow, goddammit!" he roars squeakily as he falls over.

Jack sighs and tries to forget all over again that his aunts and uncles used to call him 'Dennis the Menace.' "I need a nap."


End file.
